Farewell The Heavenly Phantom Star ShishiRanger Daigo
by 13matthi
Summary: Daigo is found dead, his comrades are left to grieve his death and give their final goodbyes. In Memory of Tatsuya Nomi 1969-2017


Farewell The Heavenly Phantom Star

*Disclaimer I Own Nothing*

 _Written in Memory of Tatsuya Nomi actor for Daigo ShishiRanger the Heavenly Phantom Star. August 13, 1969-May 18, 2017_

One day Ryo of Dairanger decided to pay his good friend and fellow Dairanger Daigo a visit

"I haven't seen Daigo in a while" Ryo thinks to himself as he rides up to Daigo's house on his bike. "I wonder how he's doing" he says to himself while walking up to the door

Ryo knocks on the door "Hey Daigo you there?"

Daigo doesn't answer "Hmm, strange he's usually here on Thursdays" Ryo says, Ryo goes to investigate

Ryo looks at Daigo's garage seeing his car "Yeah his car is here" Ryo says "Something doesn't feel right" he says getting a bad feeling in his stomach as he walks up to Daigo's windows "Daigo!" Ryo notices a hand sticking out from around a corner in Daigo's kitchen "Huh?" He says alarmed

Ryo tries calling Daigo's number as he slams himself into the door "Daigo! Daigo!" Daigo doesn't pick up confirming Ryo suspicions, "damn it"

After a few attempts Ryo finally breaks through the door then runs into the kitchen to find Daigo laying in the middle of the kitchen

Ryo gasps "Daigo"

At a Dojo

Shoji and Kazu are having a sparring match when a phone rings

"I'll answer that" Kazu says

"OK" Shoji says

Kazu picks up the phone answering it "Hello? Oh hey Ryo, what's up? What? WHAT?! OK, OK yeah OK, no I'll tell him, OK we'll be there, later" Hangs up

Shoji walks up "Everything OK?"

Kazu looks at Shoji trying to keep his composer "We need to get to get to Daigo's"

Shoji gasps "Alright"

Kazu and Shoji head to the door

At Rin's house

Kou is over hanging out with Rin

"Hey Rin I have a question"

"What?" Rin says

Before Kou gets his question out the phone rings

"Hold on" Rin says "Hello? Ryo! Hi! Yes? Huh? Daigo's? Why? Hmm?" Rin covers her mouth "OK, Kou is already with me, we'll be there, OK see you then"

"What's wrong" Kou asks

"Something happened to Daigo" Rin says

"What?" Kou says

"Just come with me" Rin says getting up

"OK" Kou says

Outside Daigo's house

An ambulance have arrived, Ryo is sitting outside on the steps as a sheet is covering Daigo's body on a stretcher

Shoji, Kazu, Rin and Kou pull up then the moment they get out and see Ryo on the steps then the sheet with Daigo's body under it they realise they're too late.

Ryo looks up as Shoji, Kazu, Rin and Kou walk up "Minna" He says

"Ryo" Kazu says

"We're too late" Ryo says tearing up

"No" Rin says

"Daigo, he's?" Kou begins to cry

"Daigo's dead" Ryo says

"That can't be" Shoji says "This can't be!" He says getting angry "Daigo!" Drops to his knees and punches the ground breaking down in tears

Ryo looks over at the stretcher with Daigo's body under the tarp ready to be loaded into the ambulance

"I asked for them to wait until you guys came" Ryo says

Kazu walks up to the tarp "Daigo"

"How? How?" Rin asks

"Looked like he…" Ryo stops himself choking himself

Ryo tells Rin what it appeared Daigo had done

Rin gasps

Kazu weeps closing his eyes

Kou turns to Rin crying

Rin looks at Ryo in shock "No, I don't believe this" Rin says as she slowly breaks down crying "DAIGO!" Rin cries

Ryo cries in his arms

About a week later Daigo's funeral takes place then afterwards Ryo, Kazu, Shoji and Kou stand before Daigo's grave

"Daigo, my friend you were a great friend" Kazu says "I'll never forget our battles together"

"Why like this? Why this way?" Kou says

"I already told you" Rin says "Sometimes people try to hide their depression for so long, until it builds up and it ends up hurting them"

"I guess so, I just wish it wasn't this way" Kou says "Farewell Daigo, I'll miss you my friend"

"Me too, Daigo no matter what you'll always be a part of us, we'll never forget you"

"Daigo my friend, you were a great friend, a great comrade, our bond will never be broken, the Dairangers will forever be six no matter what" Shoji says

"What can I say? We've had many adventures, we've had some good times, it was a great honor to fight by your side, you are and always be ShishiRanger the Heavenly Phantom Star, thank you for the memories, we'll miss you my friend, Rest in Peace" Ryo says

The Five Dairangers bow to Daigo's grave

Daigo's spirit appears from afar standing with Master Kaku

"Those five have certainly grown" Master Kaku says

"Yes, I'm sorry to leave you guys like this but I'll never forget you, I'll always be with, farewell" Daigo says then disappears with Master Kaku

The Five Dairanger stand together silently looking at Daigo's grave fondly remembering their friend

*Flashback to one of Daigo's roll calls*

"ShishiRanger! The Heavenly Phantom Star! Daigo!"

The End


End file.
